


Ella Lopez

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Pencil sketch portrait of Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Ella Lopez

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn by me for the postponed Lux2 Convention. 
> 
> Everyones favourite forensic scientist. 
> 
> Caran D'Ache pencils on pastel paper.

Everyone's favourite forensic scientist. Ms Ella Lopez. Hugs are compulsory


End file.
